


通讯的正确方式

by Stoneinthewater



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Batfamily (DCU), F/M, Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:55:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22525144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stoneinthewater/pseuds/Stoneinthewater
Summary: “不好说。”杰森回答，“老头子把小丑干掉了。”
Relationships: Barbara Gordon/Dick Grayson, Not A Romance - Relationship, Stephanie Brown/Tim Drake
Kudos: 10





	通讯的正确方式

**Author's Note:**

> 突发奇想，OOC，有无后续随缘，大概是“谁都没有注意到的最后一根稻草落下”梗。如果又后续的话并不是一个愉快的故事。  
> 我不拥有他们。

1.

这是一个普通的夜晚，夜翼和神谕在布鲁德海文小别重聚，所以红罗宾在值神谕的班，罗宾又踏上了某种“我爸是超级英雄我妈是恐怖分子我是谁”的自我发现之旅，红头罩在他的安全屋里保养枪支和头罩，史蒂芬妮和卡珊德拉正在进行女孩子的互涂指甲油之夜、明言哥谭毁坏规模在三分之一以下的情况都别叫她们。

这晚当然没人把哥谭毁掉三分之一以上，哥谭的毁灭程度完全与其自我毁灭平均速度相符，甚至可能还要低一点。所以简单来说这是个和平的夜晚，蝙蝠侠不紧不慢地进行着房顶跑酷锻炼，值班监控的红罗宾有半边大脑开始睡觉。

“有情况，蝙蝠侠。”红罗宾突然说，“犯罪巷。”

蝙蝠侠的动作一顿，改变方向射出抓钩枪，披风展开成哥谭梦魇的形状。

“有两个人在打劫……小丑？”红罗宾的尾音疑惑地上挑，他的那半边大脑开始苏醒了，“或者是个逼真的小丑扮演者——啊，是小丑，他把那两人给炸了。”

那确实是小丑，可见这是个多么和平的夜晚，连小丑也出门散步了。这位在哥谭无人不知无人不晓，可以说是某青少年读物中神秘人般的存在，平日里犯罪分子想议论他几句，都得左顾右盼、欲言又止；结果当他小摇小摆地走上街头，两个乳臭未干的高中生把枪口杵到了他的后腰上。因为传说中的大佬是不会在你面前出现的，会出现的都是化装成大佬的傻叉。

小丑稍微等了一下，没有英勇的义警出现，于是老人摇头.gif，略施小计把他们炸成了哥谭暗夜里的血花。他都懒得为此开个玩笑，毕竟这件事实在微不足道、可能哥谭警局都不会把它写进他的履历里。今晚小丑只是想压个马路而已，没准中间会冒出插曲，但动机确实是压马路。

刚走出巷口，猛刺里射来一条绳子，刷刷刷，眨眼间小丑就成了倒吊在路灯上的一只面包卷。小丑礼节性地笑了几声，要不要抵抗，还得看今晚的小蝙蝠有没有意思。

蝙蝠无声地降落在犯罪巷里的两朵血花旁边，披风粘上了尚带余温的碎肉，他的靴子踢到掉落的手枪，是哥谭街头最容易买到的那种，巷子里的新手抢劫犯有六成都用它们，包括他记忆中的那一个。这把枪在前主人意识到自己可能遇上了传说本尊时被丢在了地上，奇迹般地完好无损。

嗯。蝙蝠侠想。

“可能有诈，需要支援吗，蝙蝠侠？”

“红罗宾，切断附近的所有监控。”他说。

如果是神谕，这时候会问“你想做什么”，红罗宾也问了，但服从蝙蝠侠是罗宾时期遗留的本能，他边问边花三秒钟切断了那些监控。

蝙蝠侠说：“蝙蝠侠下线。”

穿着背心、大裤衩和鲜艳羊毛袜（迪克送的）的布鲁斯·韦恩捡起枪走出犯罪巷，把怀里还滴着血的那团制服和通讯器丢进蝙蝠车，拿出布鲁斯·韦恩的手机，下达了让爱车自己回家的指令。小丑全程安静得奇怪，他看着韦恩少爷走过来，照着自己两眼之间开了一枪，脸上那股饶有兴味的神色还没退去。

韦恩少爷关了保险，把枪放在自己脚边，开始报警。

电话响了半声就被接起来了，他感到一丝满意。

“这里是布鲁斯·韦恩。”他说。

“这里是小丑！”接线警员暴躁地说，“再乱搞劳资打爆你的头！”

啪，嘟嘟嘟。电话挂了。

韦恩少爷默默看了一眼被自己爆了头的小丑，果断拨通了戈登局长的个人号码。

“哈啰，戈登局长~”他吸取教训，用韦恩特色欢脱腔调先打了个招呼。

戈登局长把话筒拿远了一点，重重叹了口气，再凑到话筒边。他不知道从对面能把整个过程听得一清二楚。

“有何贵干，韦恩先生？”

“我把小丑打死了~”

“警局很忙，请不要开这样的玩笑，韦恩先生。”

啪，嘟嘟嘟。电话挂了。

“……”

夜风呼啦啦地卷着一些瘾君子留下锡箔纸飞过，韦恩先生有点冷。他痛定思痛，又拨了一次。提示音持续地响，他可以想象戈登瞪着电话机考虑要不要拔掉话筒的表情，但为了经费已经很紧张的警局考虑，局长最终接起了电话。

“韦恩先生——”

“请立刻派一组警员到犯罪巷附近。”布鲁斯飞快地说，“这件事关系到哥谭警局未来半年能否领到新式防弹衣。”

他成功了。

“我的老天，布鲁斯。”韦恩少爷呼吸了两次，镇静地回头，面对震撼到失语的义警红罗宾。

“——你都干了什么啊？”

2.

红头罩每晚都high到天亮，除了他睡觉的时候。

与那些热血沸腾的夜晚不同，要是有人在用来睡觉的夜晚打扰他，他真的、真的会非常暴躁，不是“劳资在惩奸除恶替天行道”的那种暴躁。

今天就是这样一个夜晚。

“喂，大红！”红罗宾跳过接听环节，直接从他通讯器里哇哇叫，“小丑死了！”

杰森整张脸陷在枕头里回答：“你妈死了！”

然后他把通讯器扫到了地上。反正摔不坏，蝙蝠家族出品，质量保证。

红罗宾继续哇哇叫：“小丑真死了！跟我妈死了一样真！”

杰森做了个背起，用那种很费劲的姿势抬起上半身看通讯器，因为他就是不想动窝。

“怎么死的？”

“布鲁斯一枪爆了他的头！”

“去你妈的。”

杰森往通讯器上丢了个枕头，放松背部肌肉把自己扣回去，把红罗宾在脑子里调至静音模式，继续会黑面具。

“是布鲁斯·韦恩杀了他！”红罗宾的投影悬在枕头上方，声音含糊地从枕头底下传出，“不是蝙蝠侠！”

杰森缓缓打出一个鼾。

他一个鲤鱼打挺从床上蹦起来，踢飞枕头抓住通讯器。

“你听到我说的了。”红罗宾口气冷漠，“另外，我不觉得你的安全屋有安全到可以裸睡的程度，你真的没意识到自己在被四个摄像头全方位拍摄吗？”

“操你妈啊，”红头罩像任何一个遛鸟的街头少年一样涵养十足地说，“他搞什么？”

红罗宾挂了通讯。

3.

提姆的母亲今晚收到足够多的慰问了，谢谢关心，所以他把通知夜翼的工作丢给穿了衣服没戴头罩的杰森。

“小翅膀首先我很感动你突然主动想跟大哥谈心，虽然是凌晨一点——”

“喂，迪基鸟，”杰森直视着屏幕说，“你看我像嗑药了吗？”

迪克愣了一下，回答：“像。”

有理有据。

“……”杰森说，“我没磕，所以现在问题大了去了。”

“怎么了？”迪克翻身下床，影像一晃，大片肉色，旁边还出现了一个芭芭拉。

“我们最快一小时能赶到。”红发女孩说，“需要支援吗？”

“不好说。”杰森回答，“老头子把小丑干掉了。”

迪克没挂，他把通讯器摔了。

4.

他们决定呼叫卡珊德拉，是因为黑蝙蝠不会一惊一乍。

但是他们忘了卡珊的呼叫铃声是史蒂芬妮设置的，史蒂芬妮自己也忘了。

屋里响起一个尖叫式高音的时候，史蒂芬妮正在往卡珊的左手中指指甲上画小花花，她手一抖花瓣长了个小尾巴。

卡珊用刷子废了通讯器。

“爱你，斯蒂。”提姆在史蒂芬妮接通后对她说，“现在请把通讯器给卡珊。”

5.

“速回。”卡珊说，切断了通讯。

两小时后达米安带着一身世界尽头的风雪冲进蝙蝠洞，挥刀杀向她。

这次没有人或通讯设备受伤。

天亮了。


End file.
